Endotoxin administration induced the metabolic changes associated with acute infection, including fever, leukocytosis, hypermetabolism, stress hormone release and acute phase protein changes. Also, administration was associated with increased expression of complement receptors on Leukocytes without causing activation of complement. Mitogen stimulated interleukin - 1 & 2 production by circulating monocytes inhibited following endotoxin.